


Crybaby

by Madam_Marie



Category: Tokyo Ghoul
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Business, Business AU, Daddy Issues, Dancing, Drinking, Drug Addiction, Drug Use, Gay Male Character, Gay Panic, Gay Sex, How Do I Tag, Jealousy, M/M, Manipulation, Mind Manipulation, One-Sided Attraction, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Party, Rivalry, Self-Esteem Issues, Strained Relationships, Toxic Relationships, Unhealthy Relationships, Unrequited Crush, basically a business au about Takizawa and everyone is human, everyone is human, pretty fuckin gay tbh, takizawa-centric
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-11
Updated: 2020-09-17
Packaged: 2021-03-06 18:08:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,897
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26413153
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Madam_Marie/pseuds/Madam_Marie
Summary: Seidou Takizawa's life is complete and utter shit. Having been transferred to Kosuke Houji's branch with his life-long rival, Akira Mado, and struggling with affections towards his boss, the young man finds his life in turmoil. However, that is until he catches the eye of Houji's adversary, Tatara. From there, his life takes a dramatic turn, all at the hands of a man with unknown intentions! Follow Seidou on his journey of business, love, friendship, disaster and acting like immature teenagers with Hide and Haise!
Relationships: Amon Koutarou/Mado Akira, Houji Kousuke/Takizawa Seidou, Kaneki Ken | Sasaki Haise/Nagachika Hideyoshi, Takizawa Seidou/Tatara
Comments: 5
Kudos: 16





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> aight guys so basically I started watching Tokyo Ghoul again and I always loved my soft boi Seidou so I said fuck it imma write sum shit. i also really wanted to explore the obvious rivalry between Houji and Tatara cause I always found that so interesting tbh. so basically this mainly focuses on a lot of CCG characters but the ghouls are in there as well. names are confusing as fuck tho so if you can't recall who they are just comment and ill tell u <3
> 
> as always thanks for reading! likes, comments, feedback and kudos are always appreciated <3
> 
> ~Sincerely, Marie

In the end, it doesn’t matter who you are. There remains an inescapable truth that all beauty is destined to lose it’s lore one way or another. While such awful news may come as a shock to some, others have grown accustomed to the unbreakable loop of letdowns. 

As much as the brunette hated to admit it, Houji Kousuke’s esteemed branch had fallen victim to his eternally unraveling spool of yarn, coated in a thick layer of inferiority and disappointment. Of course, when he was initially transferred to the highest-ranking workplace within the whole company, a scorching flame of pride and anticipation ignited within his stomach, just like a dream come true! 

At least, that's what Seidou Takizawa desperately tried to convince himself to believe. Playing your cards with a “fake it till’ you make it” mentality was undoubtedly a move that would lead down a never-ending path of destruction. 

The irony of the human mind is a truly irksome concept, one that the young man often found himself fiddling with and struggling to comprehend. Deep-rooted somewhere within his recollection, a desire to reign supreme in the business world held steady, an easy source of fuel for his competitive spirit. However, as he further ventured into a life so foreign, his hatred of existence as a whole continued to multiply, tenfold. 

Why does a grotesque feeling of envy churn in his stomach when his peers surpass him? After all, any kind of promotion is akin to a decent further into an undesired future. 

It was quite funny, how he desperately longed to be on top of a world he despised with every fiber of his being, a world that would only bury him deeper and deeper in the ground. 

Ignoring the raging war within his mind, Takizawa hastily shoved open the driver’s side door to his beat-to-shit Toyota Camry, allowing the chilly fall air to drench his lithe body. His faded navy suit fluttered in the wind as his nimble fingers hurriedly slammed the car door, a concerning rattle sound emitting from the vehicle. 

Ah, the perks of being broke! 

  
  


“Oi, Seidou!” A familiar voice shot across the rather compact parking lot, far too lively for this ungodly morning hour. As expected, a mere second later, Hide Nagachika’s equally lanky body was rammed into his, two arms seizing him in an affectionate vice grip. 

“H-Hide! You’re going to get wrinkles in my suit!” the brunette scolded, confidently wiggling himself out of his friend's grip. 

“What’s kickin’ newbie? I’ve _ got _ to tell you about this wack ass restaurant Haise took me to last night! I was ready to slap the shit out of the manager!” 

With a sigh of annoyed adoration, Seidou turned to face the blonde man, who had already begun one of his iconic (and long-lasting) rambles. 

“So I take it your date night didn’t go as planned?” He inquired, empathetically. Afterall, Nagachika was his only true friend within the workplace, not to mention a pretty great guy overall. 

“No shit!” The other boy playfully clapped back, wrapping one of his arms around his buddy’s shoulders and proceeding to lead them to the entrance of the workplace, away from the ruthless clutches of the autumn abyss. 

XXX

Takizawa’s stomach mustered up its usual reaction when his envious gaze fell upon Akira Mado, the woman who served as a reminder of his inferiority. 

“Morning, Takizawa,” she muttered from her impeccably organized desk, nimble fingers fumbling with an Apple keyboard. 

“Morning…” he spat back, tossing his shoulder bag and suit jacket onto his black leather office chair. 

Miss Mado proved to be just one of many reasons he had grown to despise the company as a whole and loathe his transfer to Houji’s New York branch. 

Now, he was forced to face the reality of his own failures on a daily basis, to be constantly reminded of the simple fact there would always be someone above him. Perhaps his destiny was to remain a bottom feeder for eternity. 

God, why was he always  _ second  _ best? Why couldn’t he trump Akira Mado just  _ once?  _ Second best salesman in the company, salutatorian, not valedictorian, silver medal, not gold. 

_ Second Best  _ was a phrase branded into his pale skin since the moment he emerged from his mother’s warm womb and into this ice cold hell. 

“Hey Takizawa, how are you this morning?” A deep, yet silky male voice queried from his left, a quick glance revealing it to be the highly respected Amon Koutarou. 

The brunette hastily broke out of his bitter, scowling state and into his usual perky-self, fueled by the immense admiration he felt towards his superior. 

“A-Amon! I’m doing well, how are you?” He managed out, forcing a pearly white smile to hide the pain brewing inside. 

“Pretty good. I just wanted to ask you how your interview with Yoshitoki Washuu went. The position was Vice President of Sales, correct?” 

“Yup. I’d say it went pretty well! Thanks for asking.” 

Koutarou nodded in affirmation, a stray strand of his jet black hair falling atop his forehead. He tucked it back behind his ear before turning to the blonde woman beside him. 

“How did your interview go, Akira?”

Holy fuck. Seidou nearly choked on his own breath, an embarrassing hitching noise scraping out of his throat. 

First of all, when the  _ hell  _ did Amon and Mado get so close he calls her by her first name!? Second and most importantly, Akira Mado was interviewing for the same damn position!? There goes his chance at a promotion…

His eardrums were flooded by the choir of his own heartbeat, pulsing with a scorching rage while his temples cried helplessly beneath the paralyzing pressure building within his pretty little head. 

  
  


The young man’s racing mind became plagued by pure chaos, like a hurricane roaring within his brain, two despicable words repeating themselves eternally. 

**_SECOND_ ** **_._ ** **_BEST._ **

With salty tears forming upon the edge of his waterline and a profound sting piercing the tip of his reddened nose, the man withdrew himself from that place. There was no need for his rival and one of his heroes to see his true nature; to put it simply, a major crybaby. 

A hushed “Excuse me a moment,” escaped his throat as a whisper, serving as a weak attempt to hide the trembling in his voice. 

Out of sight, out of mind. 

In the end, Seidou knew Mado and Amon would hardly notice he’d left, just like everyone else he’d ever come to meet. From friends to family, to lovers….once he had made his getaway, it was as if he never existed to begin with. Perhaps he just wasn’t really something to be dwelled on. 

With his head down, shrouding his rage-riddled countenance, he sauntered into a restroom stall, not daring to confront his own pathetic reflection. 

Of course, he tried his typical self pep-talk, recalling the fact that he still  _ had  _ a chance of being promoted. His resume was impeccable, he was confident and prepared at the interview-

Oh hell, Akira Mado was all of that plus more. Not to mention her father, Kureo Mado was pretty high ranking in the company, Houji is seriously impressed by her skills,  _ and  _ she was close with Amon. 

Truth be told, that admission was the mental equivalent of being sawed brutally through the stomach, tears gushing out his eyes like blood would out of his torso. However, while stitches could heal a physical would, there was no bottle, pill, or dose that could heal the gashes to his psyche. 

“Second place” was a sugar-coated view of reality, as in the end, it was all or nothing. If you weren’t number one, you were less than human, you were less than nonexistent. 

It should not be said, “Seidou Takizawa, you are in second place.” 

Instead, one should tell the simple, undeniable facts of the situation. 

“Seidou Takizawa,  **_you lose_ ** .”    
  



	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> a chapter from big daddy houjis perspective? YES PLEASE!
> 
> i hope everyone is well, sorry if this chapter is a bit long! 
> 
> comments, kudos and feedback is always appreciated <3
> 
> also for those wondering who fei is it will be revealed later c:

It was Monday, August 22nd when the long-awaited news had broken, an understandable buzz echoing through the towering skyscraper. Newfound energy, intertwined with pride and excitement had immersed the entire floor, mixed with the endless sea of “Congratulations” pouring out of his employee's mouths. 

Kousuke Houji couldn’t deny that his interest had been piqued as he confidently waltzed into his branch, royal purple suit washed with streaks of warm sunlight. 

However, his ravenous curiosity was swiftly placated as Shinohara approached him, a huge grin plastered on his friendly face. 

“Did you hear, Houji? Akira Mado got the promotion! I know she was your recommendation-” 

“Please don’t broadcast that...” The manager politely cut in, his silvery voice still calm and collected. His handsomely hooded eyes briefly scanned the vicinity, ensuring a certain brunette hadn’t heard that. 

“Sorry, sorry! I’m just so proud of her. Well, everyone is!” The older man chuckled like a proud father, that contagious smile never leaving his face. Speaking of which, Kureo Mado would undoubtedly be ecstatic over this news. 

“That’s quite alright. Miss Mado is a fine young woman. She really does deserve the position,” Kousuke responded, a reassuring nod following his statement. 

“Now, if you’ll excuse me I’d like to give her my praises.” 

“Sounds good, boss man,” Yukinori concurred, giving a lighthearted solute as he began to retreat to his workspace. 

Locating the newly-selected corporate member was hardly a challenge, the large, bustling group of over-supportive worker bees surrounding her desk proved to be a dead giveaway. 

Before disrupting the overjoyed pack, the man silently observed his underlings, radiating such pure fondness towards their beloved coworker. Ihei, Haise, Koori, Urei, Mutsuki, Juuzou and so many more gathered around the young lady, blissfully cheering her on. 

Of course, Amon, being the gentleman he is, not to mention a high-ranking businessman, had topped the congratulations given by the others. The tall, blue-eyed man hesitantly approached the beautiful Miss Mado, an exquisite bouquet of seasonal blooms clutched tightly in his hands. The coral-colored petals of several tulips bursted vividly, the sweet pink blush surely a symbol of his not-so-secret affection towards the girl. 

Young love was always a pleasant thing to witness, especially between two very hardworking and respectable people. Although many would express disapproval, Houji gave much thought to office romances, establishing the simple idea, “If it happens, it happens.” 

Besides, Mado and Amon were clearly not the types to let a personal relationship interfere with their work, even a complete stranger could come to such a conclusion.

Without further adieu, the branch manager infiltrated the group, his other employees obligingly shifting to make room for the highest-ranking man on the floor. 

“Miss Mado, I’d like to personally congratulate you on the promotion. It is well deserved, especially with a record like yours.”

With a sincere smile crossing his attractive face, the man offered a hand to the blonde, his deep, alluring eyes noting the bouquet now placed atop her table. 

“Thank you, Houji-san,” the now Vice President of Sales responded, placing her graceful hand within his, delivering a firm shake. 

While his main motive for approaching the crowd was to express his joy over Akira’s astounding success, another more  _ personal  _ intention lurked beneath the surface. That being, to locate and check up on Seidou Takizawa. 

It was known company-wide that a scorching rivalry ignited between the two younglings, Akira and Seidou always serving as the top two candidates for their age group. However, it was also known that the woman had several advantages over her equally-gifted peer, who was obviously far more emotional than she. 

With a subtle glance to his right, he discovered the brunette’s office chair to be barren, although his iconic brown shoulder bag was slung neatly upon the back of the seat. That revealed that he was, in fact, at work today. Now, the challenge was simply locating him. 

“If you’ll excuse me, I need to make some preparations for the meeting later,” he explained to Mado. “Once again, congratulations.” 

A sincere “Thank you,” rang through her soft pink lips, pale green eyes beaming with untainted gratitude. 

With that, Houji excused himself, ensuring he had greeted each of his loyal employees before withdrawing from the ever-growing crowd. 

As he sauntered through rows of cubicles and desks, his gaze shifted through the rows, set upon their prize: navy blue business attire. Takizawa always wore blue, a color that admittedly looked very wonderful on his thin body. A majority of the salesman wore muted or pastel colors, including grey, white, light blue, and beige, an extreme contrast to the dark shades layered upon the brunette. 

It wasn’t long before the boss concluded the desired man was not within the main work area, leaving the breakroom, bathroom, and a few other areas as possible contenders of his presence. 

Casually, the man wandered into the breakroom, which housed a small, yet a rather nice kitchen area. In an attempt to shatter any suspicious gazes, he hastily poured some piping hot coffee into a white styrofoam cup, the deliciously bitter aroma of coffee beans tickling his nose. 

The mundane grey tables sat forlornly, their only companion being the long, tube-shaped white lights buzzing in the ceiling above. Typically, an empty breakroom would be disconcerting, however, those who were usually here were now loitering by Mado’s desk, jutting their nosy ears where they didn’t belong. 

The dull, off-white walls were lined with stainless steel vending machines, their smudged glass panes casing a variety of sugar-loaded treats. The brightly colored candy wrappers contrasted with the neutral tones of the office building, oranges, greens, and reds reflecting luminance within the machine. 

Although he was a health-conscious man, Kousuke found his towering, yet slim, figure standing before one of the treat dispensers, observing the grid of gluttonous snacks. 

Ironically, the bar he desired was wrapped in the least colorful paper, displaying brown, grey, and white shades, unlike the gaudy, bright yellow and green packaging surrounding it. 

A dark chocolate Hershey’s bar. 

Takizawa had only been working at this branch for about a month now, but an observant man like Houji was quick to take note of his peculiar eating habits. To be fair, it didn’t take a rocket scientist to draw the conclusion the young man didn’t have much of an appetite, to begin with. 

While his coworkers ravenously huffed down Doritos, slices of pizza, homemade salads, bento bowls, and countless other delicacies, the brunette dined on two very specific forms of sustenance. 

Chocolate and coffee. 

In all honesty, the boss had toyed with the idea of confronting his new employee about it, unable to turn a blind eye to the fact he was  _ very  _ skinny and often looked completely burnt out. However, if his eating habits outside of work were just as peculiar, it would explain his possibly poor health. 

The manager had decided it was none of his business. He’d worked with numerous people over the years that simply did not like eating while on the clock, as it generally slowed productivity. 

After pressing D-3, the gleaming metal spiral rotated slightly, projecting the rectangular treat into the abyss below. It wasn’t the usual Ghirardelli 72% Cacao the boy usually ate, but it would have to do for now. 

The raven-haired manager tucked the sweet into the inner pocket of his jacket, the bar resting snuggly against his steady heartbeat. 

Admittedly, he had already wasted enough company time loitering in the kitchen, prompting the gentleman to continue his search elsewhere. Logically, searching the men’s restroom next would be the best course of action, as it was merely on the opposite wall, not to mention the most likely place Seidou would be. 

Kosuke Houji would be the first to declare he rarely had  _ bad  _ days. 

However, as he descended upon the hollow, artificial door to the bathroom, a sharp, unbearable, gut-wrenching jab of agony shot through the left side of his chest, as he was having a heart attack  _ and  _ the need to vomit simultaneously. 

If that didn’t constitute an awful day, what would? 

Such pain was not unprovoked, nor the result of some sort of underlying medical condition, but rather the direct effect of the most awful sound known to mankind. 

This noise was none other than a man’s wail, a cry so broken, defeated, and pitiful, it could trigger illness on command. From the moment those wretched waves bounced off the walls and into his eardrums, Houji knew who they belonged to. Seidou Takizawa.

“T-Takizawa! You need to calm down! We have a meeting in  _ twenty minutes!”  _ Another, panicked, yet concerned voice called from the other side of the door, prompting the manager to release his grip on the stainless steel doorknob. 

Gently pressing his ear against the entrance, the man was able to identify the second man easily. He should’ve figured it was Hideyoshi Nagachika, one of the few people Seidou actually conversed with since his transfer. 

“M-My entire family is g-gonna kill me,” the brunette sobbed, his typical spunky and outgoing tone replaced by his sniffles and loud dry-heaving. 

“No they won't! You have to take a deep breath. You’re having a total panic attack!”

“W-Why am I never good enough, Hide!? Why can’t I beat her just  _ once  _ in my goddamned life! I-I’m a fucking  _ failure!”  _

God, that stung Houji deeper than any blade or needle ever could, utter shame and pity flooding through his entire body faster than his blood coursed through his veins. 

He could barely withstand the miserable tirade of cries radiating from the boy he could never admit he absolutely adored. The very same one that he had completely fucked over, unintentionally. 

Unable to bear any more of Takizawa’s inconsolable wails, the boss began his retreat back into his office, allowing himself a moment of solitude to sulk in his own growing despair. 

Kousuke remembered the exact moment he laid his alluring grey eyes upon the stunning young man, an insatiable heat igniting within his chest, seizing his every breath as he observed every perfect imperfection upon his new subordinate. 

His soft, youthful skin was like that of a porcelain doll, complimenting his beautifully plump pink lips in an enticing manner. From the flawless curve of his lovely, blush-stained nose to the flawless point of his chin, he was truly the ultimate embodiment of Houji’s type. Not to mention the enticing aroma of rosewater and ivy radiating from his silky brown hair and the scrumptious scent of mint clinging to each of his warm breaths.

While his endearingly small shoulder width and tiny waist were also added bonuses, no other feature could ever hope to trump those darling, chocolate-colored eyes, gleaming in the sun like those of a puppy dog. 

The man knew he should’ve recommended Takizawa to corporate. That wasn’t to say Akira Mado wasn’t deserving, qualified or prepared for the position, this regret was more deep-rooted in the fact there would certainly be a spot for her in the high ranks of the company. Even if she hadn’t been granted the title “Vice President of Sales,” there were undeniable parallels between the blonde woman and many of the higher-ups. Kureo Mado’s daughter was simply  _ made  _ to hold a corporate career. 

Seidou, on the other hand, was the more underdog, the youngster everyone casts doubts upon. His future was much like a scale, ready to tip one way or another. All it needed was a little push in the right direction. 

Takizawa would have certainly spiced up the typical hierarchy dynamic, with his less abrasive, and more submissive personality. 

It was just Kousuke’s nature to root for the dark horse, an ability he often followed blindly. This time, he had chosen to ignore it, throwing a toaster into a once soothing bathtub. 

“ _ You put your personal feelings aside from work,”  _ He attempted to pep-talk himself, as he placed his horse-like face into the palms of his hands. 

Lying to others is hard, but lying to oneself is even harder. 

God, he fucked up. 

All he had to do was make one simple, minuscule choice and had failed miserably. Houji had shattered a young man’s dreams, like ramming a baseball into a porcelain vase, because he was a  _ coward.  _

He feared his peers accusing him of “playing favorites,” like they had when Fei was around. He feared that grotesque rival of his discovering his hidden jewel, so he chose to keep his diamond covered in dirt. Perhaps above all, he feared losing Seidou Takizawa before he even  _ had  _ him. 

Even with a monstrous tornado of confusion, regret, and sorrow ripping through his brain, the man had learned a valuable lesson: mixing business and pleasure is a dangerous game. 

  
  



	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> shiii im sorry if this chapter is kinda boring it was like one of those things where i didn't know how or when to cut it off but it just kept dragging on oops
> 
> dont worry yall next chapter things get SPICY
> 
> i hope you enjoy my lovelies <3

When one is young, thriving, and hopeful, subjecting yourself to endless hours of labor seems like a  _ great fucking idea.  _ The salary, well-deserved respect and agony is delicious for a short period of time, before they begin to smolder like a starving flame.

Unfortunately, it’s eight years too late, when the furiously ticking clock is mocking your every move, that you’ll come to learn biting off more than you can chew is the most idiotic choice ever made. 

Houji exhales loudly, skilled fingertips wrapped around a slim Mont Blanc pen, gracefully scribbling away his initials for the seemingly ten millionth time tonight. 

Not only did he shoulder the burden of being the company’s Chief Executive Officer, but the pressure of running an entire branch as well. 

Boundless hours of work after dark was to be expected, typically occurring two to three nights out of a five day week. Of course, social butterflies, teeming with life and charisma would find that daunting, even punishing. However, the CEO, who came to value his time in solitude, blossomed a wonderful relationship with this strenuous career. 

Usually, all was well- the exception being nights like these. 

August twenty-second had been an awful experience, or rather, a bittersweet endeavor. He was understandably beaming with pride at the thought of Akira Mado, an employee he had personally tailored to perfection- gaining such a prestigious promotion. 

But there cannot be light without darkness, and by now it was clear today’s victor was the emotionless dusk lurking beneath the surface.

Every man, woman- hell, every living thing needed a break sometimes. A disgustingly beautiful moment to wallow in their unavoidable mistakes, to rot away in solitude as shame viciously ripped into their flesh. 

It was already eight forty-six in the evening, approximately three hours and forty-six minutes past the end of the average workday. When the clock struck seven-thirty, his brain sensibly short-circuited, his body essentially running on autopilot at this point. 

  
  


**_~CRASH!!~ ~CLANK!!~_ **

An abrasive, ear-scraping sound like that would snap even the most vivid daydreamers back into reality, Houji’s lean body jolting from the unexpected interruption. 

A cautious burst of suspicion welled up inside the manager who froze in place, left hand creeping to clutch the chilly metal handle of his desk drawer. One steady tug and the compartment glided out smoothly, revealing the gorgeous, jet black Glock 19 that rested within. 

_ Okay _ , yeah, it wasn’t exactly a  _ smart  _ move to keep a pistol in the workplace, but when you’re the CEO  _ and  _ often alone on the floor, you can afford yourself such small mercies. 

Kousuke seized the weapon, observing the breathtaking shimmer reflecting off his beloved firearm. Although the glass window-wall behind him offered a picturesque view of the bustling nighttime city, his enticing glare was unable to break the trance brought about by his dear gun. 

Warily, he brought his other hand to the barrel, then proceeded to cock the Glock, a satisfying “click” ringing through the twilight abyss. 

Surely all of his underlings had gone home at this point, so that prospect was out of the realm of possibility. Around four fifty this evening he had emerged from his office to wish them all well before they left for the day. By five, he was back in his designated space, failing to leave the room since then. 

The maintenance crew hadn’t worked a Monday in over six years, completely wiping those men from the suspect list. Besides them, high ranking company members were the only beings with access to this floor after customary hours. So even if another business within the building had lingered later than usual, they wouldn’t be able to get in. 

The process of elimination left two distinct perpetrators: an animal or an intruder. 

Confessedly, both options seemed  _ extremely  _ unlikely. 

Robbing an organization located on the fifty-second floor of a high-rise would obviously result in failure, even a fool could draw that conclusion. Just as improbable was the thought of a squirrel or other rabid creature somehow finding its way into the office. 

When push came to shove, Kousuke knew there was no other option than to face the music, this was  _ his  _ branch afterall. _ He  _ was the generous king of this goddamned floor! 

Repulsed by his own pathetic hesitation, the boss discreetly pushed open the dark oak door to his temporary safe haven, taking the time to prevent it from creaking. Stealthily, he slid into the hallway, broad shoulders pressed against the off-white wall, Glock pointed prudently at the tile below. 

The man continued his trek down the ominous hallway, benevolent streaks of white moonlight washing through the windows to guide him into the unknown. Aside from the ceaseless humming of slumbering machinery and the hushed tapping of his own footsteps, nothing could be heard. 

After an eternity of sneaking down the corridor, the intersection between said passageway and the main work area fell into his field of vision. The dim lighting presented several challenges but the manager perseversed, pressing his muscular back harder into the wall as he neared the corner. 

To prevent being seen, Houji heedfully peered from his cover, turning his head to the right in order to establish a visual on that end of the room. 

Like clockwork, another noise erupted the second he dared to peek out, the initial shock shooting through his entire body like a venomous needle, tensing each of his toned muscles as he withdrew to safety. 

“F-fuck!” 

However, after his exhausted mind had finally taken the time to absorb this newfound information, a glorious wave of relief engulfed his very existence. The overbearing commotion of his heartbeat had begun to fall into a steady pace, shoulders falling to their natural bearings. The scowl that had been plastered upon his handsome face began to loosen, warping into a barely-visible smile. 

All it took was one four-letter word, one stuttered obscenity to identify the “intruder.” He’d recognize that wonderfully perky, and earnest voice anywhere. He could discern it from the tormenting howls of thousands of demons, from a sea of ten trillion people, from a sky roaring with shrieking bolts of thunder. 

That unmistakable string of vocals woven together, creating the sweetest sound known to mankind. The lovely voice of Seidou Takizawa. 

At this realization, Kousuke hastily concealed his firearm, tucking the precious metal weapon into the pocket of his jacket. Just the thought of aiming that instrument of death at the brunette was enough to make him sick. 

With fear written out of the equation, the CEO granted himself permission to observe his subordinate, internally wondering why the boy was here at this hour. 

Unlike Takizawa’s presence at the office, his profanity could be easily explained, his trembling fingers clumsily gathering the remains of some sort of ceramic vase, the mint green shards scattered across the ground as he sat on his knees. 

As for the utterly obnoxious series of clangs and bangs initially heard, the white metal drawer, haphazardly spilling now unorganized files around the area, was certainly the cause. 

The manager examined the young man in peaceful awe, debating whether or not to confront his newly discovered co-inhabitant. 

On the surface, making his presence known would seem to be the most reasonable course of action, rather than creepily staring at him from the shadows. However, Houji could no longer suppress the vigorous curiosity he felt towards his underling. 

Having only seen Seidou within a professional setting, he couldn’t help but notice how  _ tightly wound  _ the brunette actually was. Aside from a few moments ago, he’d never imagine the boy actually cursing, as it was such a drastic contrast to the respectful and intelligent language he used on the clock. 

Not to mention his unfaltering dedication to his work, red-tipped nose always buried knee-deep in paperwork, only opening his seductive lips to speak of business matters. 

Of course, the CEO recalled the understandable slip-up that took place this morning, in which Takizawa nearly snapped. That brief conversation with Hideyoshi he’d eavesdropped on was the closest he’d ever come to uncovering the boy’s true nature. 

Which meant, this was a once in a lifetime opportunity, to witness the brunette in his inherent element, where he wasn’t painting a facade atop his stunning face, pressuring himself to morph into someone he could actually never become. You never truly know a man until you’ve seen him in solitude. 

Aside from his more relaxed- more  _ submissive  _ demeanor, which was single-handedly causing adoration laced palpitations to jostle the left side of Kousuke’s chest, he also got a chance to view a bit more of the boy’s figure. 

Although internally scolding himself, the boss found it unusually challenging to drag his gaze away from Seidou’s charming physique, which was no longer hidden by the padding and fabric of his typical navy blue suit jacket. 

That garment, along with its matching tie, was slung neatly upon Shinohara’s desk chair, or rather, the one closest to Takizawa’s location, leaving but a thin, bleached-white button-up upon his slender frame. 

The uppermost few buttons of the shirt had been undone, gravity tugging the two ends open as he leaned forward, teasingly revealing the brunette’s pale and elegant collarbone. 

At the realization of his predatory gazing, Houji immediately withdrew, his own pride ripping into his psyche at this uncharacteristic and perverted activity. 

God, what was he doing sexualizing his own damn employee!? A burst of shame erupted in his stomach, prompting the man to pinch the bridge of his nose in a last attempt to regain self-control. 

As a form of personally issued punishment, the boss prepared to withdraw into his office, implicitly humiliated by his own actions. 

However, he halted abruptly as yet another noise erupted from his right, this blissfully rhythmic tune accompanied by the jingle of a telephone vibrating. 

♪ _ All the things she said, all the things she said running through my head running through my head- _ ♪

Returning to his prior location to identify the source of the music, he realized a painfully vivid beacon of luminance was now visible, originating from the cracked iPhone 6 resting on one of the metal file cabinets. 

Seidou, too, reacted to this disturbance, hurriedly rising to a standing position in order to clutch the cellular device and position it against his ear.

“What?” He spat into the phone. God, why was he so cute even when annoyed?

Whoever was on the other end of the line was clearly  _ not  _ using an inside voice, prompting the brunette to recoil and distance the object from his darling face. 

Prudently, he adjusted the volume before switching the setting to the speaker. 

“Woahhh, chill out snazzy boy! Why the frickity fuck are you still at the office!?” Hideyoshi Nagachika slurred through the device, his words barely discernible from the buzzing chaos behind him. 

Takizawa exhaled audibly before responding hesitantly. “W-Well my productivity level was pretty much nonexistent today. I didn’t want to fall behind… Wait...how the hell did you know I’m still here!?”

“I stalked your dumbass on the Snapmap!” the blonde responded, overly proud of his twisted “accomplishment.” 

“Who the fuck is that?” A deeper, less-intoxicated male questioned from Hide’s end of the line. 

“Everyone, say hi to Seidou!” Nagachika playfully demanded, a tumultuous choir of voices singing a chorus of mixed greetings.

“Bitch _ who _ ?” A sassy female cut in, emerging through the shit-storm of music, traffic, and slurring. 

“Y’know, Takizawa, the new guy?” The blonde explained horribly. 

“Oh the one brunette that’s a total kiss-ass-” the man from earlier began. 

“Urie, would you- SHH! He can hear you!” 

Upon hearing, Urie’s rude comment, Takizawa rolled his enchanting coffee-colored eyes before reminding the caller of his presence. 

“Look, Hide, I’m really busy right now, what do you want?” 

“Oi, sorry sorry. I thought you would have left by now! You said you’d only be at the office till’ like sith- six. Go the fuck homeeeee. Why are you still there?” 

“I mean, I finished  _ my  _ work hours ago, but then Shinohara asked me to reorganize his files because dumbass Juuzou fucked them up for the ten-thousandth time! Then, everyone kept asking me to do a bunch of bullshit since I was already staying late, like, completely ignoring the fact I just died inside today. Fucking dirty cocksuckers.” 

God, perhaps the brunette wasn’t enjoying this branch as much as he led on. Each of his words were drenched in a venom-flavored sap, boredom, and envy serving as a bitter aftertaste. 

”Damn, tell me how you really feel!” the drunken man giggled, his inebriated mouth far too close to the phone. “Who would’ve thought a cutie like you could have such a bite!” 

“Ugh, sorry. Today’s been a shit-show. Besides, I’m not really in any rush to go home. It’s not like anyone's waiting for me.” 

Seidou’s mood began to sink at that confession, left arm uncomfortably toying with the buttons of his right sleeve. Kousuke could certainly empathize with that, as his posh apartment, was adorned with the finest furnishings, but too, lacked  _ love.  _

“Thats B-S! I called you like forty times! Work  _ and  _ personal line!” His buddy retorted aggressively, catching Houji  _ and  _ his subordinate off guard.

“S-sorry, Hide. I had my phone on do not disturb until like eight thirty. My family’s been leaving some voicemails I’m not mentally prepared to handle yet.” 

“Fine, but are you done yet!? I’m out with the Quinx bitches and Haise, we’re hitting the club! We can come pick you up!” 

“The Quinx  _ SQUAD!  _ Not Quinx Bitches!” Shirazu corrected in the background, so intoxicated he was barely capable of speaking a coherent sentence. 

“You’re out partying...on a Monday?” Takizawa interrupted, eyebrow raising to express his confusion. 

“Dude, group hangovers at work be hittin’  _ different _ . Plus, Sasaki’s the DD so you can get as shit-faced as you want!” 

“Honestly, I’m more the type to drink on my own.” 

“C’mon, Seidou! Don’t be a party-pooper! You know what they say is the best medicine!” 

“Laughter?”

“No, you bonehead.  _ DIIIIICK!  _ No wonder you’re all moody, you need to get laid!” 

A disgusted groan escaped the man’s throat at Nagachika’s lewd suggestion. 

“Yeah, that’s definitely not how the saying goes.” 

“Yes it is you- HOLY FUCK DUDE I GOTTA GO WAP IS ON THE RADIO RIGHT NOW. THIS IS MY FUCKING JAM!” 

Aside from Hide and the Quinx Squad’s incessant screaming, the overly-bass boosted, ear-shattering beat of Cardi B’s WAP began to boom through the tiny, handheld device. 

“ _ ♪THErEs sOme HOEs iN ThiS hOUSE ♪” _

“Dude, we here I gotta-”

The line abruptly went dead, a sorrowful beep replacing the lively calls that thrived just moments ago. 

“Bye,” Seidou concluded, utter defeat clawing at the single word, to be heard by nobody but him. And his boss, but he didn’t need to know that. 

  
  



End file.
